The Hylian League
by Swyn Song
Summary: Crossover with Legend of Zelda, but still mostly Storm Hawks. When the Condor breaks down, the Storm Hawks end up on an uncharted terra with possible relations to Cyclonia. I can't write summaries. Please R
1. This could've gone better

The Hylian League

A crossover by Star Wars nut

**Authoress note: **This is a crossover between Storm Hawks and the Legend of Zelda video games (mostly Ocarina of Time with a little bit of Twilight Princess, for those of you who play Zelda), but even if you have never played Zelda of even heard of it, this is still going to be mostly Storm Hawks and I'm trying to write this so, hopefully, you'll get it. Well, here goes nothing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Storm Hawks or Legend of Zelda. If I did, the Hylian League would be in the show.

Chapter 1

"I think we finally shook 'em off," Aerrow said, sounding relieved. They had spent the last few minutes trying to lose a particularly stubborn group of Cyclonians, and now they were safe, although not entirely unharmed. The Condor had taken a couple of pretty bad hits, as Stork pointed out, ending with, "Unless we can land somewhere and make repairs, we're all gonna die." Junko looked out the windshield and, pointing, asked, "What about that terra over there?" Finn, looking where Junko pointed, said, "You mean the one with the guards on skimmers flying around it?" Aerrow looked out then asked, "Piper, where are we, anyway?" Piper looked over her charts before answering, "I don't know. I can't find this terra on any of my charts."

"Well," Aerrow said, standing up, "sitting here won't do us any good. Who knows, maybe those people over there are friendly." Everyone got up but Stork, who said, "I think I'll stay here and uh... keep an eye on things. You know, see what I can do here." Finn, who was last to leave, shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."

The Storm Hawks (minus Stork) then proceeded to get on their vehicles, fly out to the terra, realize that the people (who seemed to be all women, incidentally) were in fact _not_ friendly, put up a good fight, get their rear ends kicked, and, finally, each get tossed in individual cells in a large fortress on the terra. This was not good.

Yazmin, the leader of that particular group of guards that had brought the intruders in, was now sitting on her skimmer, studing their carrier, and wondering whether it was worth the risk to check it out. On one hand, there could be something important or valuable on that ship that she would be rewarded for finding. On the other had, the intruders could have backup in there, and she and whoever she took with her could end up dead. After a bit of thinking, she decided it was worth the risk, called over a couple of her fellow guards, and headed to the ship. To her disappointment, all she could find was a slightly insane Merb. _Oh well, _she thought, _at least we're sure they don't have any backup on this ship, and they're not likely to have any nearby. _Because she had also found that the carrier had taken several nasty hits and was in desprate need of repairs. If they did have any help nearby, they surely would've gotten mechanical aid from them. Wouldn't they?

**Authoress note: **Yeah, I know that this chapter was short, but it was really more of an intro than an actual chapter. Sorry. And now I'd like to ask my readers something. Aerrow's going to escape from the cell he's been chucked in soon; should I include the part where he breaks out, or should I just skip that part? Please let me know in a review!

l l l l l l l

V V V V V V V


	2. Escape! Well, sort of

The Hylian League

A crossover by Star Wars nut

**Authoress note: **I'm really happy! Yay! I just got the first ten episodes of Storm Hawks on DVD! Yay! Now I know what everybody's talking about! Yay! I think I'll stop annoying you now and get to the chapter! Yay!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Storm Hawks or Legend of Zelda. If I did, the Hylian League would be in the show.

Chapter 2

Aerrow had a bit of a problem. That is, if you consider being locked up on a terra where you have no idea whatsoever where you are, what's going on, or what side your captors are on a bit of a problem. If you don't, then everything was going just fine. Anyway, back to the present. Fortunately, the Storm Hawk wasn't alone. Nope, besides the guard with a spear pacing in front of his cell, he also just so happened to have Radarr. Apparently, whoever these people (or women, Aerrow still hadn't seen a single guy) were, they hadn't considered the little blue fuzzball a threat, so now the mission specialist and the sky knight were not only in the same boat, they were in the same cell. Aerrow had already come up with a plan, but the first thing he had to do was distract the guard, and he still hadn't been able to do that. He decided to try again.

"You know," he said, trying to sound bored, "I won't be here long. They'll be coming any minute now." She didn't say anything. He tried again, "So, where are we, anyway?" Still nothing. Again, "Has anyone ever told you that you're really attractive?" _Nothing!_ Finally, just as he was about to try a seventh time, she turned to face him and shouted, "Will you SHUT UP?!?" Aerrow put up his hands, "Okay, sorry. I'll be quiet now. Sheesh, all you had to do was ask." As he leaned back against the wall, he smiled. The plan was underway.

Radarr, of course, had had no problem slipping through the bars of the cell. Those cells were built to hold in people, not... whatever he was. The hard part was going to be finding the keys without being seen. Luckily, he managed to find an air vent, which allowed him to pass relatively unnoticed, as long as he didn't make too much noise. On the not-so-bright side, the keys happened to be hanging on the belt of someone outside, and, as you know, when one is outside, it is rather hard for one to sneak around in an air vent, because, of course, outdoor air vents are rather hard to find. Radarr made a noise that would have been called a groan if he were human, somehow managed to slip outside, and went on to the _really _hard part: actually getting the keys. He got up behind the guard, reached for the keys... grabbed them and ran. The blue... whatever raced back inside and had almost made it to the entrance when he saw, near the entrance, a large bat. Not _very_ large, like those ones in the black gorge. No, this bat was just big enough to be called large and was sitting right in front of the air vent, as if it knew he was coming back there. He snarled at it, and it flew away. The rest of Radarr's trip was uneventful, the only interesting part being when he discovered that the ventilation system just so happened to have an opening in Aerrow's cell. He climbed through, wondering why in Atmos they hadn't noticed that before.

Aerrow took the keys from Radarr and smiled. The annoyed guard had left for lunch break or something and her replacement hadn't come back yet, so he had a perfect opening to reach through the bars, unlock the door, and slip out, locking the door behind him. He smiled. Now all he had to do was find the others and get out. Easier said than done.

Marina Dragmire, the person in charge of the terra all of this has been happening on, raised her eyebrows as Yazmin reported about the recent capture of intruders.

"So let me get this straight," Marina said, "You captured four intruders on skimmers, then proceeded to take a group in to check out their carrier?" When Yazmin nodded, Marina asked, sounding a little angry, "What were you thinking? Did it not occur to you that it might have been a trap? That you're lucky that all that was in there was a paranoid green thing? After capturing the intruders, you should've brought them in, then asked for reinforcements to take the carrier. Am I understood?" Yazmin nodded. Marina, having calmed down, asked, "So, any ideas who our intruders might be?" Yazmin shook her head and was about to say something when a slightly large bat swooped down, landed on Marina's shoulder, and chittered something in her ear. Marina's eyebrows went up even further and she muttered, half to herself, "Interesting." Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw something.

"Yazmin," Marina said projecting her voice in a casual tone, "Did any of those intruders happen to look like that young man up there?" and with that, she pointed to Aerrow, who at that point had just came out through a door on an outdoor deck a few floors above where this conversation was taking place.

Aerrow was lost. This fortress, for that was definitely what this building was, seemed to be a maze of tunnels with at least three doors to a room, none of which seemed to go anywhere. He had just walked through yet another door, this leading to a sort of an outdoor deck, when he heard someone say loudly, "Did any of those intruders happen to look like that young man up there?" All of a sudden, every guard within earshot saw him and headed straight for him. Aerrow did manage to land a couple of good hits, but there were just too many people. Suddenly, someone came up behind him and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back. He tried to pull himself out, but it was no good. He heard the same voice that had pointed him out earlier shouting, "Bring him down here to me! I want him for questioning!" and the person holding him then proceeded to walk down three flights of stairs, through five doors, and finally through a door leading outside on the same floor as the shouting woman from earlier, all while holding Aerrow. Then, Aerrow found himself standing in front of someone who was obviously important.

There was no real difference between this woman and the others Aerrow had seen here- she had red hair and the same ambery-colored eyes- although she was dressed differently. While the other guards had been wearing mostly orange or purple, she wore purple and black, and a black cloak hung from her shoulders. But that's not why she seemed to be important. There was just something in the way she was standing that said she was used to people doing what she told them to do. She looked at him, then looked at the woman next to her and said, "Please tell me this one was the youngest." The other woman shook her head and the first woman said, "So these intruders were just a group of kids? A group of kids fought their way through eight guards before you got them? I think we need to start a new training program."

"Hey," Aerrow shouted, offended, "I just so happen to be a Sky Knight!" The important-looking woman burst out laughing, "You? A Sky Knight? What will he come up with next?" then another woman shouted, "I dunno, did you see the insignia on his armor? I think we've got us a little Storm Hawk!"

"Storm Hawk?" someone laughed, "Isn't he a bit too young to be a Storm Hawk?" The laughing continued and someone else shouted, "He's also a bit too alive!" which brought even more laughter. Aerrow, who was understandably angry by now, took advantage of the guard holding him's distraction and lunged at the important-looking woman. Before he could even touch her, she saw him and gave him a swift punch to the gut, causing him to fall over.

"Nice try," she said with a smirk, as the guard grabbed his arms again, "Obviously, Sky Knight, Storm Hawk, or not, you do have some fight in you," then, projecting her voice, she said, "I'm sorry to ruin your fun, girls, but I'm taking our little friend here," everyone giggled, "up to my office for questioning. Get back to work, all of you!" They scampered off, leaving Aerrow, the guard holding him, and Marina Dragmire.

**Authoress note: **Yeah, sorry I didn't refer to Marina by her name until the end of the chapter, but that part was pretty heavily Aerrow's POV. Wow, this chapter was pretty long for me. Anyway, review!!

l l l l l l l

V V V V V V V


	3. Oops

The Hylian League

A crossover by Star Wars nut

Authoress note: Wow, three chapters in a row. I'm on a roll! Yay me! Oh, and I have several apologies to make. I'm sorry if my descriptions aren't detailed enough. I've been trying to fix that, and this one is better than some of my old fics. And I also apologize if you couldn't quite get what was going on. Fanfiction keeps taking out my page breaks for some reason. I'm experimenting with some new ones, so tell me if the one I'm using in this chappie works. And finally, I profoundly apologize for

the lack (so far) of Stork. He is one of my favorite characters too, and I'd have used him more heavily, but I couldn't get the story to work with heavy Stork in the first few chapters. I hope this bit about him at the end of the chapter at least starts to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or Legend of Zelda. If I did, the Hylian League would be in the show.

Chapter 3

"You know, I never had a chance to meet the Storm Hawks in battle," Marina said, walking down a hallway with Aerrow being forced to walk behind her at spearpoint with his hands tied behind his back, "I was too young at the time. But I did hear from my father and some of the older guards that a Storm Hawk in action was a sight to behold," she sighed, "I almost wish I could've seen it. Anyway," she stopped at a door, "here we are." She opened the door and walked through into a room that looked and felt oddly like a school principal's office. There was a desk with several chairs spread out in front of it, one of which Marina pointed to and said, "Sit." Aerrow sat. Marina then looked at the guard and ordered, "Leave us." The guard left, leaving Aerrow stuck in a room with someone he could only describe as a redheaded Master Cyclonis with a sense of humor. She smiled and said, "So, now we're all alone," sounding for all the world like a girl on a date, "Sorry about the mocking earlier, but things have been so serious lately, and I figured the girls needed a bit of fun. Now..." her voice took on a more serious tone, "Who are you and what are you doing here? I mean, I can at least tell that you think you're a Storm Hawk, or that you want us to think that you think you're a Storm Hawk, but it would be nice to know what you're doing on my terra," she paused, then asked, "Well? Are you going to say anything? I know you're not mute." Aerrow kept his mouth shut. She sighed and said, "Well, if you want to do this the hard way..." she pressed a button on a communicator on her desk and called, "Hellooo? Anyone down there?" A voice responded, "Could you make it quick? I'm still trying to find my keys."

"You lost your keys? That's not good." she glared pointedly at Aerrow, then continued, "So, how are things going down there?"

"Well, no real trouble, but the blonde is freaking out, the big one is crying, and the green one is singing some song about doom."

"And the girl?"

"She's actually been pretty quiet."

"Well, at least one of our intruders has some sense. Anyway, I don't suppose you could do me a favor and have the redhead's weapons sent up here?"

"Which ones are the redhead's?"

"Let me check," she turned to Aerrow, and before she could ask, he answered, "The twin energy blades, sort of wing-shaped."

"I'm assuming you heard that?" she said into the speaker.

"Better than that," said the other voice, "I just found them. I'll send them up for you."  
"Thank you very much," she finished then turned to Aerrow and said, "Since you won't tell me what I want to know, what do you say to a little duel? You win, I let you and your little friends go, although I can't guarantee that you'll get far on that carrier of yours. It's pretty banged up. I win, you tell me what I want to know: your reasons for being here, no lies, no beating around the bush. It's that simple." All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, that'll be your weapons!" she said, answering the door and taking Aerrow's energy blades from the woman standing there with a, "Thank you," then she turned to the Storm Hawk and said, "I'm giving you your weapons and taking out mine. I'm going to count to three. When I say three, we start. Got it? Good. One..." she handed Aerrow his blades, "Two..." pulled out from a sheath hanging on her back a pair of curved swords that glowed an orangey-brown, "THREE!" and on three she jumped at Aerrow, who just managed to get out of the way.

She paused for a second, just long enough for Aerrow to jump at her, both blades held up. She brought her swords up and blocked it, then chuckled and said, "I'm surprised you didn't start with your special move, if you _have_ one, that is. That seems to be a popular strategy among Sky Knights. Or at least, it was when the Storm Hawks were around. I'm not sure about now." Aerrow said, "You want a special move? I'll give you a special move!" and then proceeded to do the Lightning Claw straight at her. She rolled away, smiled, and said, "Not bad. So you are a Sky Knight, after all. Well, let's see how you can handle _this!_" On "this" she jumped up in the air and twisted her body into a snakelike shape, with her blades risen over her head as the snake's head. A orangey-brown light surrounded her and an image of a snake poised to strike appeared in the light. Then she brought her blades down and a diagonal slash of orangey-brown light zoomed at Aerrow. He got out of the way just in time, then turned to look at her with a puzzled expression. _What was that? _he thought, as he held off several more blows from her. After a while, Aerrow was starting to feel tiredness, but she still seemed to be fine. Then it dawned on him. She was just playing with him, but why, he didn't know. Finally, when he was actually getting tired, she stood still and said, "Stop." He looked at her, puzzled, and she said, as kind of an explanation, "You obviously aren't a disguised Cyclonian. Your fighting style is way different. I don't think you're working with Cyclonia, either. If you were, you'd be a lot stupider than you so obviously are. So, if you're not Cyclonian or a Cyclonian ally, that makes you a friend in my book. Sorry about the whole imprisoning you thing, but you can't be too careful, and we haven't had any visitors outside of the Hylian League since the Seven Years' War." Aerrow, still puzzled, said, "Huh?" She paused, then said, "Tell you what, I'll have your friends released, then I'll explain it to all of you. How's that?" Aerrow, still confused, but knowing he had an explanation coming, nodded, and she said, "Oh, I'm Marina, by the way."

"Aerrow," Aerrow responded. Marina nodded and went over to her desk communicator to get the rest of the Storm Hawks out of their cells.

P A G E B R E A K

Finn was going completely insane. He was (quite literally, when he wasn't banging his head on them) bouncing off the walls. He was shouting pretty much everything you've ever hear someone shout in a cell when a guard came up to the door of his cell and unlocked it.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!" Finn shouted, then, noticing the door swinging open, said, "Huh?" The guard sighed and just said, "Follow me." Finn, who couldn't think of anything else to do, shrugged and followed her. At least he was out of that cell.

P A G E B R E A K

Junko was curled up in a corner of his cell crying. Apparently, the Wallop still hadn't realized that, being as strong as he was, could probably bust right through the bars and make a run for it. Anyway, he was still crying when he heard a _click _and a loud _creeeeeeeak_ as the cell door was unlocked and opened. Junko looked up and saw a group of seven or eight guards standing right outside the door. They all seemed rather young, although it was hard to tell because they were shaking so badly. The one in front sort of half held out her spear like she could use it if she needed to, but didn't want to point it at him.

"Ummmm," she said, a little scared (okay, a lot scared, Junko was pretty intimidating to people who hadn't seen anything that big before, and it didn't help that rumors were circulating already about the intruders), "You're supposed to... I mean, I'm here to tell you..." someone behind her gave her a shove, and she said quickly, "You'renotaprisoneranymoreIhaveorderstotakeyoutoMarina'soffice." Junko looked at her with a puzzled face, "Huh?"

P A G E B R E A K

Piper, being Piper, so far hadn't freaked out, or cried, or done anything too crazy. What she had done, though, was watched, listened, and so far, learned a lot. She still didn't know what exactly was going on, but she did know that this terra was called Terra Gerudo, that they hadn't had intruders in a long time, and that there were several other terras nearby who these people were on friendly terms with. She was trying to come up with an escape plan when the door to her cell was unlocked. Piper looked at the guard standing there and asked, "What's going on?"

"Orders from up top," said the guard briskly, "You're no longer a prisoner and I'm to escort you to see Marina."

"Marina?" Piper asked. She had heard this name before, but didn't know just who Marina was.

"Ruler of the terra. Apparently, there was a failed escape attempt from your Sky Knight, he got caught, and he and Marina had a chat. Now here I am escorting you up to her office to talk things over."

"Wait a minute. What does she want to chat about? And if I'm not a prisoner anymore, why do I need an armed guard to escort me everywhere?"

"One: I don't know what she wants to talk about; the higher-ups never tell me anything, two: I'm not escorting you _everywhere_, just to Marina's office, three: you'd probably get lost if I wasn't escorting you, and four: yes, technically you're a guest now, not a prisoner, but all that really means is the higher-ups'll be more polite when they order you around, you won't get locked up in a cell anytime soon, and you can leave at some point, probably when you want to." Piper raised an eyebrow at the guard's explanation before following her out of the cell.

P A G E B R E A K

Stork was the one Storm Hawk who took being chucked in a cell in a good way. But then again, he was Stork. He also was sitting on a stone bench in his cell, strumming away at an imaginary guitar and singing, "_I'm trapped in a room, In my room of doom._" The guard sent to escort him to Marina, upon hearing this, couldn't help letting out a giggle. Stork looked up at her and said, "Let me guess: you're here to painfully execute me." At this, the guard burst out laughing and Stork looked at her and muttered, "Of course, this place must be suffering an epidemic of Hazarain Laughing Fever. I think I'll just crawl back into my little cell." The guard, still laughing, told him that he could leave the cell and she was to escort him to see the leader of the terra, "Then," she told him, "You could probably take a look at your ship." Stork jumped up and his face brightened at seeing the _Condor _again. He followed the guard with a shade less than his usual paranoia, and still refused to

touch her.

P A G E B R E A K

**Authoress note: **Well, that's another chapter done, and the end of seeing the inhabitants of Terra Gerudo as enemies (hopefully). Well, review!

l l l l l l

V V V V V V


	4. Finally! An explanation!

The Hylian League

A crossover by Star Wars nut

**Authoress note: **Sorry this chapter took longer than others. I just finished being in my high school play, which ate my free time. Anyway, this is the chapter where a lot of explaining takes place, and I believe Zelda fans might be able to recognize the story of the Seven Years' War, if you know what I mean. Oh, and thanks to CinderpoolANDMoonfire for the idea (in their story "Ask and Dare"-which is hilarious, by the way, you should read it) for what all of the Storm Hawks (except for Aerrow and Piper) are doing in their cells in the last chapter. Oh, and to the reviewer who said that Ganondorf could pummel the Dark Ace, I quite agree, but unfortunately, we won't get to see that happen. We'll have to see how Ace gets along with Little Miss Ganondorf, if you get my meaning.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Storm Hawks or Legend of Zelda. However, I do own Marina, her squadron, and any other characters whose name you don't recognize from Storm Hawks or the Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 4

Marina was sitting at her desk looking at Aerrow when the door opened and the rest of the Storm Hawks entered. She had set out more chairs, which she indicated, saying, "Please, sit down." They sat and, looking confused, started asking Marina questions.

"Who are you?"

"Where are we?"

"Why did you lock us up?"

"Do you have anything for this rash?" (in case you're wondering, yes, that was Stork.)

"Wanna head to Tropica with me sometime?" (and that was Finn.)

After staring at Stork oddly and saying firmly to Finn, "_No,_" Marina continued, "I'd answer all of your questions directly now, but I'll just tell you a little story that will hopefully clear up those questions and any others you might have.

"This is Terra Gerudo, one of the six terras of the Hylian League..." Marina was abruptly cut off by Junko asking, "What's the Hylian League?" She scowled at the Wallop and said irritably, "I'll tell you when I get to that part," then said, "Anyway, like I said, this is Terra Gerudo and I am Marina Dragmire, Sky Knight and ruler of Terra Gerudo." At this, several jaws dropped and Marina paused enough to say, "Surprised? I know, I should've told you earlier; but honestly, I thought you'd have guessed. And yes Aerrow, what you saw me do in our little fight was my own special move. It's called the Snakebite. Well, back to the story. Up until about six years ago, the Hylian League was in the midst of a war, called the Seven Years' War because it was seven years long. The war began when my father, the then-ruler of Terra Gerudo, decided that one terra just wasn't enough for him. He decided to take over the whole league.

"The Hylian League consists of six terras- Terra Hyrule, Terra Kokori, Terra Death Mountain, Terra Zora's Domain, Terra Kakariko, and my own Terra Gerudo- each with its own Sky Knight and squadron, its own culture, and its own government- although the ruler of Terra Hyrule has more power than the rest of us on the Hylian Council. Ganondorf knew that even with all of the Gerudo and his own squadron- the Desert Thieves- he couldn't possibly beat all of the fighters of all of the other terras. So, he struck up an alliance with Cyclonia." More jaws dropped.

"The basic terms of the alliance were Gerudo fighters were sent to Cyclonia in exchange for Talons. Both sides really just sent fighters just good enough so the other side wouldn't be offended, but the Talons definitely added the element of surprise, and their fighting style was so different that Terra Gerudo gained an advantage over the other terras. Eventually he did manage to take over the entire Hylian League, but by then, the league was pretty trashed from all of the fighting, or so I've heard. You see, I was sent to Cyclonia as part of the alliance not long after Ganondorf took over. Okay, I volunteered, but you would too if you found out that your best friend from Hyrule Town was a leading member of the resistance movement bent on killing your father.

"Now when I got there, I found out that I was considered a bit of a problem. You see, Master Cyclonis- the former Master Cyclonis that is, I hear he died in a 'tragic accident'- couldn't very well just make me just sit around and do nothing, and I was too young and too important to just send into battle. So you know what he did? He put me on bodyguard duty. That's right, I ended up babysitting his daughter for the next three years, and probably longer, if the Seven Years' War hadn't ended. Incidentally, the former Storm Hawks were defeated shortly after my arrival in Cyclonia. I hear they put up a very good fight and if the Dark Ace hadn't had the element of surprise on his side, he would have been toast, but that didn't stop the Cyclonians from having a celebration. I really enjoyed it too, even with Little Miss Cyclonis pestering me. But I digress. Where was I? Oh right, the war ending.

"It seemed that Link- the friend I mentioned earlier, that's his name- had somehow picked up Sky Knight training somewhere and had actually managed to kill Ganondorf. Since I was the rightful ruler of Terra Gerudo now, I packed my bags and left. With my father and most of his squadron gone, no one really wanted to keep the war going, so I managed to negotiate a peace settlement. Everything was slowly returning back to normal, but there was still the problem of Talons lying around and messing up our lives. I decided to break the alliance and..."

The story was abruptly cut off by a voice coming over Marina's desk communicator saying, "I hate to interrupt your business, but we've got a problem!"

"What kind of problem, Alia?" asked Marina, all business now.

"Peahats! And lots of 'em."

"Small or big?"

"Mostly big, but with a few smalls."

"Do you really need me out there? I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"It's peahat mating season, have you forgotten? They're crazy!"

"Fine, I'll be right there." Marina turned to the Storm Hawks and ordered, "Stay here."

"No," said Aerrow firmly, standing up, "We want to help." The ruler of Terra Gerudo said, "Peahats are trouble, epically during mating season. It takes a certain amount of speed to even live through attacks like this. If you're a second too slow, you're toast. You'd have no clue what you're doing and would only get in the way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I'll be right back."

"Look," said Aerrow, "we can find our skimmers or at least our weapons, and we will get out of the fortress. We're helping whether you want us to or not." Marina sighed, "Fine," she turned on her communicator and said, "Someone have the intruders' weapons sent to hangar 3," then she turned to the Storm Hawks and said, "Tell a guard that I told you to tell them to take you to hangar 3. Your weapons and skimmers are in there. Don't take your carrier out there; it'll be ripped to shreds in seconds," Stork flinched and Marina continued, "And if you die, don't blame me. Now if you'll excuse me." And she left the room.

End of Chapter 4

**Authoress note: **I know that this chapter was mostly talking, but I had to have an explanation somewhere. Anyway, next chapter is fighting the peahats and an introduction to Marina's squadron. Until next time, review!

l l l l l l l l l

V V V V V V V V V


	5. Meet the Desert Theives

The Hylian League

A crossover by Star Wars nut

**Authoress note: **Wow, chapter five already? I am truly amazed. I've only gotten this far on one of my fanfics, and that one stunk like a dead fish in a dumpster on a hot August day right by someone's air vent (like that? I just made it up.). I hope this story isn't as bad as that one was. Anyway, this is going to be a busy chapter. Not only is there an action sequence and some introductions, we also catch signs of what might actually end up forming a plot! Gasp! And on top of all this, I'm trying out a new page break! Will the excitement never end!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Storm Hawks or Zelda, but I do own Marina, her squadron, and other OCs that will be introduced later on in the story. I also do not own the concept of "Whatever Stew." I was first introduced to it in a Final Fantasy X fic with a title I can't remember. If anyone knows the fic or who wrote it, please let me know so I can beg the author for forgiveness for useing it without their permission.

Chapter 5

After the Storm Hawks (except Stork) all got their weapons and skimmers, they flew out in front of the fortress and saw Gerudo fighting what must be Peahats.

The Peahats were large (although some were larger than others), teardrop-shaped, tan blobs with no visible eyes, face, or any other interesting feature, except for large propeller-like blades near their bottoms. The blades, which were a dull pink, spun, keeping the Peahats aloft, and seemed very sharp. Finn snorted, "That's what everyone's worried about? Those things look like a piece of cake!" 

"Tell that to her," remarked Aerrow, pointing to one Gerudo. Her skimmer was making crashy sounds and she appeared to be injured in several places. Suddenly, a small Peahat rushed at her. She stabbed it with her spear, but not before it rammed into her skimmer. That was the last straw for that skimmer. With a loud _klunk_ it started falling. She was about to jump off and parachute down when a large hand made of the same orangy-brown energy as Marina's special move caught her and gently set her and the skimmer down on the ground by the fortress, where she jumped off the skimmer and started fighting Peahats on the ground. The Storm Hawks looked up just to see the source of the energy hand: a woman dressed like the rest of the Gerudo, but with a orange cape.

"Was that Marina?" wondered Aerrow out loud.

"It can't be," said Piper, pointing in a different direction, "Marina's over there." Sure enough, there the Gerudo Sky Knight was, striking down Peahats with deadly efficiency. Junko broke into the conversation, saying, "Can we worry about it later? Right now, we've sort of got a problem!" Several Peahats, upon seeing the newcomers, had decided to attack them and were now heading for the Storm Hawks quicker than Finn had thought Peahatly-possible. Everyone got to work. Aerrow came at a large one from the top while Finn shot several small ones, Piper froze a few more small ones, and Junko started shooting his torpedoes at the other big ones. After that small group was exterminated, the Storm Hawks flew in to join the larger fight.

Finn had flown back so he could get a better shot without getting hit. It was hard. The Peahats were much faster than they looked like they'd be, and he had to be very careful not to miss. In fact, he was so busy focusing, he didn't notice the three small Peahats coming up behind him. That is, he didn't notice until one of them exploded behind him. Finn didn't know if someone had shot the Peahat or if Peahats had the ability to spontainously explode, so he was naturally, in some strange way, curious. He looked behind him just in time to see the last Peahat get shot with an arrow and explode. He looked up to find the source of the shot. It seemed to be a Gerudo in a skimmer in a daigonal-ish direction from him. Sure enough, she was looking in his direction. He could tell because she waved at him.

Junko was doing pretty well. He had discovered early on in the fight that if you punch a Peahat right above the propeller, it went flying. Consequently, the Peahats had realized that he was trouble and started to avoid him. That's why he was surprised when one flew right at him.

It didn't fly at him like actually _flying_. No, it was more like it was thrown at him. Either way, he punched it and it rocketed up a a ninety-degree angle, hitting another Peahat. Then another one was thrown at him, and he punched it again. That time, a Gerudo near him hollered, "Nice one!" before chucking another of the propellered tan lumps at him, which he punched.

Piper had tried several Peahat-fighting methods out. The most effective, so far, was to just get out an icer and freeze them. Unused to being cold and rendered immobile, a frozen Peahat would plummet to the wastelands. This would've worked perfectly on a small group, but not on a large flock like this. As a matter of fact, it seemed to Piper that this attack seemed to be pretty bad. All of a sudden, a voice came over the communicator on her Heliscooter.

"Hello?" came Marina's voice. Piper responded, "What is it?" Presimeably, the other Storm Hawks had answered also, because Marina said, "Finally! Din knows how long it took me to find your frequency. Anyway, you need to fall back. This flock's too big for all of us to handle, and I'm going to have to use our secret weapon. I don't want you getting any more hurt than you already are." Piper, although she was sure Aerrow was arguing, flew back to the fortress.

Marina rushed through the hall towards the room where _it_ was located when a voice called to her, "Ma'am?" Marina turned around to see a Gerudo several years older than the Storm Hawks.

"Oh, there you are, Lia," said Marina, "Did you take the liberty of grabbing _it _for me?" Lia nodded and handed the Sky Knight a glowing red crystal shaped like half of a triangle. With a "Thank you," Marina took the crystal and ran off.

The highest point of Gerudo Fortress is also the exact middle of Terra Gerudo. The fortress was designed that way so if _it_ had to be used, _it_ would do less damage to the fortress. Of course, Marina wasn't thinking about that as she climbed to the top. All she thought about was getting up there safely. Finally, she reached the middle of the top of the tower. She muttered the traditional words, "_Din's Fire_," and raised the crystal over her head.

The effect was immediate. A firey dome spread out from the crystal and spread around the entire terra, burning every Peahat to a crisp. The tan beasts were, in both meanings of the word, toast.

Meanwhile the Storm Hawks, who had been watching out a window, all dropped their jaws.

"What was that?" all the Storm Hawks asked almost simultaneously. They were back in Marina's office, this time with five other Gerudo. Marina smiled and said, "It was a Din crystal. One of the only two known to exist, and one of the six Triforce crystals. It's been handed down in the terra Gerudo ruling line for generations, and it's one of the most powerful crystals in the Hylian League. We only use it when we really need it, of course. But I didn't call you up here to discuss rare crystals. I called you up here to introduce you to my squadron, or should I say, let them introduce themselves. I'll let them take it from here. Unless you want to introduce yourselves first?"

"Alright," said Aerrow, "I'll start. I'm Aerrow, Sky Knight and leader."

"Piper: navigation, tactics, and crystals."

"I'm Finn: sharpshooter and group ladies' man." He did the finger gun thing, and all the Gerudo in the room giggled.

"Um... I'm Junko, and I handle heavy ballistics and do mechanic stuff."

"I'm Stork. I pilot the _Condor_ and I can't wait to get back to it."

"And this," finished Aerrow, pointing at the blue fuzzy thing sitting on his shoulder, "Is Radarr."

The Sky Knight sat down, and the first Gerudo got up. She was about Marina's age and height, but her hair was longer than the Sky Knight's, and she was slimmer. She smiled and said, "I'm Alia: sharpshooter and Marina's SIC." 

"SIC?" asked Finn, puzzled. Alia's smile turned into a smirk and she said, "It stands for Second In Command. 'Rina over there," she indicated Marina, "does the work that comes with running a terra and a squadron, and I do the fun stuff," she turned to Finn, "By the way, you're a pretty good shot, even if I did have to save your rear end out there." Finn smiled and did his hand gun thing as Alia sat down and another Gerudo stood up. She looked younger than the rest of the squadron, several years older than the Storm Hawks maybe. She had her long hair in a braided ponytail and looked a little more than thin. She said, "I'm Lia. I deal with crystals mostly, although I sometimes do navigation and tech stuff. Y'know, this and that."

"Mostly," put in another Gerudo, this one older than the ones who had previously introduced themselves, "she does her best to drive us all insane." She smirked, "I'm Kaida, by the way. Carrier pilot, chief mechanic, assistant prison guard- when I'm at home anyway," she looked at Aerrow pointedly, "and group cynic. Always seeing the cup half empty, that's me!" 

Another squadron member chuckled. She was somewhere between Marina's and Kaida's age and pretty bulked up. She smiled kindly at them and said in a deep, musical voice, "Don't let her fool you. That's the happiest I've seen her in months, and I'd know. I'm her sister. In case you're wondering, my name's Nidia and I handle heavy ballistics. Or, as I like to call it, lifting and throwing junk. I also help big sis over there," she indicated Kaida, "keep our _Viper_ from falling apart, _and_ I do all this while doing the cooking of foods other than Whatever Stew."

"Whatever Stew?" asked Aerrow, puzzled.

"Yes, Whatever Stew," answered Nidia, "The basic idea is that anything is edible if it has been boiled enough. The stew is made of whatever we can find in the general area boiled for a certain amount of time..."

"And then eaten as fast as possible so we don't get sick," put in the only unintroduced squadron member, "Remember last time? Even for a Sage like me, that stuff was fowl. I was throwing up for what: two, three weeks?"

"Oh, just ignore Nab," said Alia, projecting her voice, "She thinks that just because she was a member of the _old_ Desert Theives, she knows how to do _everything_ better than we do."

"I do not!" said the one referred to as Nab, faking indignance, "And my name is not Nab. It's Naboroou," she turned to the Storm Hawks and said, "I'm this squadron's Sage."

"The wha?" that was the ever-so-elequoent Finn. Marina chuckled, "What, you don't know what a Sage is?" she paused before continueing, "Oh right, sorry. I forgot you're Atmosian. A Sage is... well, how about I let our own Sage explain. She probably can butcher it less than I would."

"Your confidence in me is staggering, O Great One," said Naboroou sarcastically to Marina, before turning back to the Storm Hawks and saying, "A Sage is... hmm... Well, Sages can use certain abilities that are usually crystal-given, but without the crystals. The three main things that every Sage can do are make energy shields, fire energy blasts, and the ability I believe you saw."

"You mean the hand?" asked Piper, suddenly realizing that that had been Naboroou who the Storm Hawks had seen save that one Gerudo in the fight against the Peahats. The Sage smiled, "Yes, the hand. We- meaning the other Hylian Sages and myself- also have slightly-better-than-normal senses, and each of us has a special ability. Mine happens to be telescopic vision, just so you know. I can follow the track of one grain of sand during a sandstorm from ten miles away."

"She actually can, too," said Kaida, "I lost money on that one." Then everyone laughed, and the carrier pilot/mechanic continued, "So, now that we've all been introduced and mocked, let's get down to buisness. Marina, I understand that you want our visitors' carrier fixed as soon as possible, but both me and the Storm Hawks' pilot," she gestured at Stork, "have looked at thie ship and decided that neither of us can do anything that will fully repair it. We need help."

Marina groaned, "You can't mean..."

"Yes, I can," stated Kaida, "If we want the ship fixed, we have to go to the Hornets."

**Authoress Note: **Wow! My story's first real cliffie! I'm so happy! And I know this chapter was longer than usual, but it could've been even longer and more drawn out. Oh well. I hope my sentences were better. REVIEW!

V V V V V


	6. To Terra Hyrule!

The Hylian League

A crossover by Star Wars nut

**Authoress Note: **Chapter 6! Woot! I'm picking up right where I left off, and I'm just gonna say now, if you were getting sick of Terra Gerudo, boy are you lucky. They finally leave in this chapter, and we find out who precisely the Hornets are.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Storm Hawks or Legend of Zelda. However, I do own my OCs, and they are not to be duplicated or ripped off without my permission.

Chapter 6

Marina groaned again and asked, "Are you sure..." Kaida cut her off, "Yes, I'm sure. Stork here and I have both tried what we can and it hasn't helped. The only mechanic in the area skilled enough to help us is Malon. I know you hate the Hylian Hornets, but..." This time it was the Sky Knight's turn to interrupt, "I don't hate the Hornets. I hate their arrogance, their over-the-top formality, and their Sage; but I don't hate them personally. Well, most of them." She paused before asking, "Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" The pilot only nodded.

"Um, excuse me?" Stork piped up, "I know you all have your own little personal problems here, but can we focus on, I dunno, maybe _getting my ship fixed?_" Everyone looked a little startled at Stork getting this agitated. An awkward silence ensued, only to be broken by Piper.

"Who are the Hornets?" Piper asked in a sensible tone.

"The Hylian Hornets," Naboroou explained, "are Terra Hyrule's Sky Knight squadron. Their carrier pilot, Malon, is one of the most skilled mechanics in the whole Hylian League. If anyone can repair your ship, she can."

"Well then, lets go see them," said Aerrow firmly, "whatever gets the _Condor_ repaired." Marina sighed and asked, "Kai, are you _sure_ there's nothing else you can do for this carrier?" The mechanic shook her head, and the Gerudo Sky Knight sighed and said, "Fine. I'll start loading up the _Viper_." The Storm Hawks looked at her, confused. Marina asked, "Why are you staring at me like... Oh! You thought I was just going to give you directions and send you off. Well I'm sorry, but you won't be rid of me that easily. In fact, the whole squad's coming, right girls?" There were nods and "yup"s from the rest of the Desert Thieves, and Aerrow asked, "Why?" Marina looked at him and said, "Well, first of all, the _Viper_ is the only ship on the terra that could tow your _Condor_ to Terra Hyrule. And secondly," she smiled viciously, "Zelda has been trying to get me to visit since the last Council meeting, and this gives me an excuse to get over there. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make some arrangements."

As Marina left, Piper asked Alia, "Who's Zelda?" Alia answered, "She's the Hylian Hornets' Sage. She's very stuck-up, and she and Marina loathe each other, although Zelda's too polite to admit it. Oh, and Zelda's married to Link."

"Link?" asked Aerrow.

"Link," answered Naboroou, who had just entered the conversation, "The hero of the Seven Years' War, the man who killed Ganondorf, one of Marina's closest friends, and Terra Hyrule's Sky Knight."

"Wait a minute," said Junko, confused, "if Marina and Zelda hate each other, why does Zelda want Marina to visit?"

"Because," Naboroou explained, "The Hylian Council has been debating... certain subjects very actively lately. Marina is the head of one side of the argument, Zelda on the other. I think Zelda is trying to get Marina on her side." On that note, the rest of the Desert Thieves left to get ready to leave, leaving the Storm Hawks alone.

"Well?" said Aerrow. Finn, looking as confused as Junko had earlier, asked "Well what?"

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Aerrow explained.

"I think we're all doomed," Stork put in. Finn said, "Well, you always think that, Stork. I think this is awesome! It's an entire terra full of kick-butt hot chicks! What's not to like?" Piper scowled at Finn and said, "I'm not sure about this. Did anybody else notice that Marina never explained what happened after she decided to break her terra's alliance with Cyclonia?"

"So?" said Finn, "She got interrupted. It happens."

"That's not my point!" snapped Piper, "My point is..." Aerrow cut her off, saying, "Well, points aside, I think going with the Desert Thieves is our best choice at the moment."

"More like only choice," muttered Stork, while Piper said, "Which is why you agreed." Then Aerrow noticed something.

"Junko," Aerrow said, "You've been kind of quiet. What do you think of this whole thing?" Junko was looking out the window. The Wallop pointed and said, "Look."

Marina was standing in the main outdoor area making loud chittering and screeching noises. The Storm Hawks, naturally, thought this was a little odd. Suddenly, something black with wings flew out of a niche in the wall and perched on the Gerudo Sky Knight's shoulder. It was a slightly-larger-than-usual bat. Marina listened as it seemed to say something in her ear, then talked to it.

"Well, that was freaky," said Stork

SCENE BREAK

About half an hour later, the Storm Hawks and the Desert Thieves were all loaded up on the _Viper_, the Thieves' carrier, which was towing the _Condor _toward Terra Hyrule. Marina was explaining some important things visitors should know to the Storm Hawks, with occasional comments from all the Desert Thieves except Kaida, who was piloting.

"So," Marina was saying, "The Hylian Sky Knights usually get together once a month for Council meetings unless something important comes up. Aside from that, interterra visits are usually just casual, but since I'm bringing the first visitors to the Hylian League since before the Seven Years' War, I'm sure there will be big important-looking things going on to impress you. Now, is there anything I need to clarify?"

"Yeah," said Junko, "What kind of big important-looking stuff?" The Gerudo Sky Knight shrugged and said, "Oh, fancy dinners, possible Council meeting, that kind of stuff."

"Possible Council meeting?" asked Piper.

"Not a real one," said Lia over her shoulder as she worked on something, "Just a welcome-to-the-Hylian-League, nice-to-meet-you type of thing."

"And you're sure the Hornets' mechanic will be able to fix the _Condor_?" asked Aerrow.

"Well, let me put it this way," said Marina, "If she can't fix it, no one can." Suddenly, Kaida could be heard shouting, "We're in sight now and will be landing in a few minutes!"

They had reached Terra Hyrule.

BREAK

**Authoress note:** Well, there's another chapter done. So, what do you think? Too long? Too short? Great? Terrible? Let me know in a review!

l l l l l l l

V V V V V V V


	7. FOOD FIGHT!

The Hylian League

A crossover by Star Wars nut

**Authoress Note: **Sorry this chapter took so long. I got writer's block, which was cured with the help of my friend MissDedodakes (thanks, MissD!). I know the beginning of this fic has been kind of slow, but it'll pick up within a few chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Storm Hawks or Legend of Zelda (If I did own Storm Hawks, I would force Cartoon Network to show it more). I do, however, own Marina and all of her squadron except Naboroou.

Chapter 7

The _Viper_ stopped on the descent to Terra Hyrule and was now circling the terra while Kaida shouted into her communicator.

"Look, I've already _told_ you, there is _no possible way_ we can land there!" the pilot shouted. Marina and Aerrow entered the cockpit and Marina asked, "What's going on?" Kaida, scowling, answered, "These stupid Hylians aren't giving me enough room to land. They don't seem to understand that it's impossible to land _two_ carriers in a spot meant for _one_!" This last comment was directed at the communicator, which Aerrow could see was still on.

"The space is wide enough..." came a voice on the communicator, which was interrupted by Kaida shouting, "_Wide_ enough? _Wide_ enough! I'm towing it _behind_ me you idiots! You tell me how I can park this thing next to me, and I'll take _wide_ enough! Otherwise, _clear me out some room!_" Marina leaned over to Aerrow and muttered, "We'd better leave before she starts throwing things."

"She'd really start doing that?" the Storm Hawk asked. With a nod, the Gerudo Sky Knight left the room, with Aerrow following her. Sure enough, a crashing and a shout of, "_Morons!_" was heard as soon as the two left.

"Hylians being aggravating again?" Naboroou asked. Marina nodded, "Aren't giving Kai any room to land. Idiots don't seem to realize that we're twice as long as usual."

"Can't we just land in a field or something?" asked Finn.

"Not on Terra Hyrule, we can't," answered Alia, "the Hornets will want to make sure that they can meet us- by that I mean mostly you- as soon as we land, so we've got to get permission to land in a certain spot. Annoying, I know, but necessary." The Storm Hawks looked at each other. This was the kind of behavior they had last seen from the Rex Guardians. Everything they had been hearing from the Desert Thieves was making the Hylian Hornets sound just as bad.

SCENE BREAK

Kaida had finally, after several minutes, gotten permission to land in an area big enough to fit both the _Condor_ and the _Viper_. The Storm Hawks and Desert Thieves were just getting off the Gerudo carrier when a group of people entered the docking area.

The group approaching the _Viper_ had to be the Hylian Hornets. For one thing, they all had a Hornet emblem on their armor. For another, the woman walking in the front of the group _had_ to be Zelda. She fit the Desert Thieves' description of Terra Hyrule's Sage perfectly, from her blond hair to the stuck-up attitude she was positively radiating.

"Welcome to Terra Hyrule," Zelda, for of course that's who she was, said, "You must be the Storm Hawks. I am Zelda, Sage of the Hylian Hornets. It is my pleasure to welcome you..." She was interrupted by Junko tripping over his own foot and landing on Finn. The Desert Thieves held back giggles as Junko and Finn got up, Zelda looking surprised as the two looked embarrassed. Aerrow quietly chuckled as Piper buried her head in her hands.

"Very well then," said Zelda, as if that hadn't happened, "I'm sure we will have the pleasure of meeting all of you later, but in the meantime, I would like to introduce the rest of the Hylian Hornets. This is Shad," a man with red hair and glasses looked up from the book he was reading, "Ashei," a woman with short black braids nodded slightly, "Auru," an older man smiled kindly at the Storm Hawks, "Malon," a woman with red hair pulled back in a messy ponytail waved energetically, "And this is Link," the man next to Zelda smiled and waved slightly.

"I'm sure we will all get to know each other at dinner tonight, but until then, make yourselves at home," Zelda said, trying to sound sweet but failing, "I believe the Desert Thieves know where the guest rooms are in the castle. Farewell." And with that, the Hylian Hornets left the landing strip.

"Well what did I tell you," said Marina after the Hornets were out of earshot, "It's odd, though. She's worse than last time."

"Well, we didn't bring guests last time," Naboroou pointed out, "Now she's trying to impress the Storm Hawks." Marina shrugged, "Point there. Anyway," she added, turning back to the Storm Hawks, "Since we've got a few hours before we have to meet up with the Hornets for dinner, how about I show you around the castle?" Aerrow looked at the rest of the Storm Hawks, who nodded or looked eager, and said, "Sure."

SCENE BREAK

Several hours later, the Storm Hawks, Desert Thieves, and Hylian Hornets were all seated around a table, ready to eat. Most of the foods on the table looked familiar to the Storm Hawks, but one or two were unrecognizable.

"What _is_ that?" asked Finn loudly, pointing at a plate of what looked like fish, "It smells worse than the bathroom after Junko eats..."

"It's called reekfish," said Lia, cutting Finn off before he finished his sentence, "It may smell gross, but it tastes delicious You can only catch it on Terra Zora's Domain, and even then only with a certain kind of bait. I'm guessing the Hornets are showing off again."

Meanwhile, Junko was eating some sort of thick soup, wondering what it was made of. A voice across the table said, "Excuse my ignorance, but what precisely _are_ you?" As Junko looked up from his soup, he accidentally sent a spoonful of it flying right towards Finn. He turned to Shad, the Hylian Hornet who had asked the question, and said, "I'm a Wallop."

"Hmm," said Shad, adjusting his glasses, "I've never heard of that particular species before. Is it somewhat like the Gorons?" Junko shrugged and said, "I dunno." Then a mashed potato projectile hit Shad smack in the face.

After Finn had gotten hit with Junko's flying soup, he scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes to fling back in retaliation. However, the spoonful of mashed potatoes missed Junko and hit Shad. Radarr, upon seeing this, grabbed a handful of some kind of Hylian vegetable and started throwing it here there and everywhere as Finn shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

What followed was pandemonium. Finn, Junko, and Radarr started throwing all kind of foods at anything that moved, while Aerrow and some of the Desert Thieves joined in. Eventually even Shad, Ashei and Malon of the Hylian Hornets joined in, figuring that since a mess was already being made, they might as well get some fun out of it. The only people who hadn't joined in were Marina, who was too busy trying not to laugh, Naboroou, who was calmly shielding herself, Zelda who was silently fuming, Link who was trying to calm her down, and Piper, who was trying to stop the food fight.

"C'mon guys," said Piper, "please stop it's so immatu..." She was interrupted by Radarr, who had grabbed a large cream pie, shoving it right in her face. Suddenly, silence came over the room. The only sound was the sound of various foods dripping or plopping to the ground. Zelda stood up and walked out without a word, Link following her. Everyone looked around awkwardly, not sure what to do or say. Beneath the mask of pie covering her face, Piper moaned.

And Marina burst out laughing.

SCENE BREAK

Later that night, when everyone else had gone to bed, Marina had decided to take a walk around Hyrule Town. When she came back to the castle, a voice startled her.

"Visiting some friends, were we?"

"What's it to you?" asked Marina, recognizing the voice as Zelda's. The Hylian Sage shrugged and said, "That depends entirely on who you were talking to, and for what reasons. I mean, what business would a Hylian Sky Knight have in town at this time of night. Are normal meetings not usually conducted during the day? Unless there's something you have been keeping secret..."

"What do you mean?" asked Marina, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I know more than you think I know, Marina Dragmire," said Zelda threateningly, "and you know what I could have done to you for it."

"So why don't you?" asked Marina, "Are you too afraid of what'll happen to you then?" Zelda laughed scornfully and said, "No, that is not at all why. Listen Marina, I need you to do something for me. I know that that group of misfits calling themselves the Storm Hawks landed on your terra, so they would listen to you more than, say, me. I know that they will be staying long enough to get their ship repaired, so I thought they should have something to do while they're here. I want you to tell them..."

That night everyone sleeping in Hyrule Castle with their windows open were awakened by the sound of the Sky Knight of Terra Gerudo shrieking, "You want me to tell them WHAT?!"

End of Chapter 7

**Authoress Note:** Oooh, another cliffie! Thanks again to Miss Deodakes and all the other authors on the OC Forum for helping me with my writer's block, and thanks to all my lovely reviewers!

VVVVVVVVV


	8. More Hylians!

The Hylian League

A crossover by Star Wars nut

**Authoress Note:** Well, here's another chapter. I think it's a little longer than usual, but that's because I was introducing at least one member of each Hylian squadron, and I could've done one chapter for each. But I already have plans for later chapters, and I didn't want to do too much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Storm Hawks or Legend of Zelda (If I did own Storm Hawks, I would force Cartoon Network to show it more). I do, however, own Marina and all of her squadron except Naboroou. Also, most of the minor Hylian characters belong to me, so, unless you recognize the name from Storm Hawks or Legend of Zelda, chances are the character is mine. Ephiram belongs to Spymaster Fletcher, who was kind enough to let me use his character from his fic Agents on the Outside.

Chapter 8

_Morning on Terra Hyrule_

"I can't believe Zelda's making you do this!" Alia said to Marina after the Sky Knight explained her meeting with Zelda the previous night.

"I can," said Naboroou, "Zelda's never been a big fan of yours, even before the war. What I can't understand is _why_. Why would Zelda want the Storm Hawks to do this? There is no precedent at all in Hylian history, and Zelda's not known for trying new things."

"Maybe she thought it would foster Hylian-Atmosian friendship?" Lia suggested hopefully. Kaida snorted, "More likely she's going to blame it on us. I always knew Zelda was no good, but blackmailing you, 'Rina? That's just low." At that precise moment, there was a knock on the door and Nidia stepped in followed by the Storm Hawks.

"What's going on?" Aerrow asked Marina, "Nidia told us you had to tell us something. What is it?" Marina gritted her teeth and said, "I talked to Zelda last night."

"So?" asked Finn. Marina ignored him and went on, "Do any of you remember what I told you about the Hylian Great Festival?" Piper responded, "You told us it was a competition once a year where Hylian Sky Knights and their squadrons get together to compete and show off their skills. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well," said Marina, "It's in a couple of weeks. That's why the other Hylian squadrons should be showing up today. Communication about you probably hasn't reached the other Hylian terras yet. The Hylian League has a _really_ slow postal service, and the Hornets didn't bother to call everybody and tell them because they'd all be here soon anyway."

"And?" asked Aerrow.

"Zelda wants you- that is, the Storm Hawks- to compete."

"WHAT?!" all the Storm Hawks shouted at once. "But why?" Piper asked. Marina shrugged and said, "Honestly? I have no clue. But she wants it enough to bla... um ... make me tell you. Don't worry. You'll be here a few weeks before it starts, and we can help train you for it. Most of the events are straightforward anyway. Y'know, sparring in front of people, skimmer races, that sort of thing. The only thing we really have to worry about is..." But they didn't find out what the only thing they really had to worry about was, because just then a young man dressed in a shirt with the Hylian crest opened the door and said, "Excuse me? Sage Zelda sent me to tell the Desert Thieves to go to the landing strip to meet with the other Hylian squadrons."

"Right," said Marina, "we can discuss this more later. For now, let's go say hi to everybody."

SCENE BREAK

As it turned out, Zelda had called them down early. The first squadron to arrive didn't come until forty-five minutes after the Desert Thieves had arrived. As soon as the carrier was in sight, Marina knew who it was: the Phantoms of Terra Kakariko. The carrier landed, a door opened, and the Phantoms started to exit. Marina recognized each of them as they passed by her: the Sky Knight and Sage Impa, whose hair had gone prematurely white; Mako, the young handsome mechanic; Cadoc, the sharpshooter who fit the "tall, dark, and creepy" stereotype of a Terra Kakariko inhabitant perfectly; the slight black-haired navigator Sian; Impa's daughter and co-pilot Luda; and Anju, the red-haired carrier pilot. They all seemed shocked when Zelda announced the presence of an Atmosian squadron in the castle, and they walked into the castle a little more quickly then they usually would. Marina sighed. One down, three to go.

The next two squadrons to arrive were the Stone Phoenixes of Terra Death Mountain and the Blue Herons of Terra Zora's Domain. The last time Marina had seen either squadron was at the last Council meeting, and she had gotten their names mixed up in her head. All Gorons and Zoras looked the same to her, anyway. The last to arrive were the Forest Sparrows of Terra Kokori. No matter how many times Marina had seen the Sparrows, she still couldn't resist holding back a giggle as they all exited their carrier, looking for all the world like a group of kids on a field trip. No Kokori physically aged past the age of about twelve, but looks could be deceiving. Marina had once seen Saria, the Sparrows' green-haired Sage, blast someone she was fighting with halfway across town without hurting him (that was a good thing, because the person she was fighting with was Mido, the Sparrows' Sky Knight). The Sparrows, too, were shocked to discover the fact that there was an Atmosian squadron in Hyrule Castle, although they didn't try to hide their eagerness to meet the newcomers.

After the Sparrows entered the castle, the Desert Thieves and the Hylian Hornets started walking toward the door also. As Marina started to walk through the door, she heard Zelda asking, "Marina, can I talk to you for a moment?" Marina whirled to face the Hylian Sage and asked, "What the Din do you want?"

"Well, _someone_ is in a bad mood," remarked Zelda, "You really should watch your language. You _are_ a Sky Knight after all. Anyway, did you give the Storm Hawks my message?" Marina nodded reluctantly and Zelda asked, "And what did they say?"

"They agreed," Marina answered. "Oh good," Zelda said, "I did not want to have to let anyone in on your little secret, although of course I would have if I had had to."

"Who are you kidding?" Marina asked before walking calmly through the door into the castle, hurrying to catch up with her squadron.

SCENE BREAK

When the Desert Thieves had left to meet the other Hylian squadrons, the Storm Hawks had decided to split up and explore the castle. After some wandering, Piper had found a very large library. Some areas were roped off, with signs indicating that some sort of special permission was needed to enter. Piper concluded that those areas could only be accessed by members of Hylian squadrons, but she decided it didn't matter much anyway, because most of the library wasn't roped off. After some browsing, Piper found a book of Hylian League history, which seemed interesting. She opened the book and looked in the index until she found what she was looking for: The Seven Years' War. She flipped to the page indicated in the index and read:

_The Seven Years' War_

_This war, called the Seven Years' War because of its length, was the only conflict in recent Hylian history that involved fighting from all six terras of the Hylian League. It began when Ganondorf Dragmire, Sky Knight of Terra Gerudo, attacked Terra Hyrule, killing several members of the Hylian Hornets. The other terras, outraged by this baseless attack, declared war on Terra Gerudo. Dragmire responded by forming an alliance with the Atmosian terra of Cyclonia. The Cyclonian fighters combined with the Gerudo guards and the Desert Thieves proved too much for the forces of the other Hylian terras, and, three years into the war, Dragmire had gained enough power to declare Terra Gerudo the new head of the Hylian League, which it remained for four years. The war was ended when Link, also called "the Hero of the Seven Years' War," snuck into the Gerudo Fortress and killed Ganondorf. Ganondorf's heir, Marina Dragmire, who was against everything the war was about, ended the war and gave the position of power back to Terra Hyrule and Zelda the XIII. However, Marina didn't end the alliance with Cyclonia until two years later, when..._

"Interesting stuff, isn't it?" Piper jumped and turned around. There was a middle-aged, white-haired woman standing behind her.

"Of course, " the woman continued, "wars are always more interesting when you're in them, not to say it's fun-interesting, just interesting. You must be one of the Storm Hawks. I'm Impa, Sky Knight of Terra Kakariko. And you are..."  
"Piper," said Piper, "Storm Hawk navigator. Excuse me, but did you say you were in the Seven Years' War?" Impa nodded and said, "Darunia- the Sky Knight of Terra Death Mountain- and I are the only two Sky Knights who were Sky Knights the whole war. The rest were killed by the Gerudo or Talons. Mostly the Talons." Piper nodded and said, "That sounds about right. Say, do you know anything about how the Sages' abilities work? I haven't heard much besides a rudimentary description, and that didn't get very technical."

"Well," said Impa, "you're quite the scholar. However, not many people know how Sage abilities work. I have a basic idea, but that's only because I am one."

"You are one?" Piper asked confused, "But I thought you said you were a Sky Knight." Impa shrugged and said, "Hey, who said I can't do both? Darunia and Ruto both do double jobs, and Zelda could've if she hadn't given the Sky Knight position to her husband and gone Sage full-time, but anyway, like I said, no one quite understands how Sage abilities work. All anybody knows is that in every generation, one person from each terra is born with Sage abilities. Always only one. The abilities involve some sort of energy manipulation..."

SCENE BREAK

After everyone split up, Junko had decided to go for a walk in the castle courtyard. It was nice and quiet, until after a while, he heard a voice behind him shouting, "Hey, Brother!" Junko turned around, startled.

"Uhhh... I don't think I'm your brother," Junko said, confused. He didn't have any brothers, only a much older sister who was now married to a dentist. He hadn't visited her in years.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the speaker, who Junko now saw was what looked like a giant turtle made of rock and walking on its hind feet, "I thought you were a Brother Goron. I'm Darunia, Sky Knight of Terra Death Mountain. Who are you?"

"I'm Junko, of the Storm Hawks. Why did you call me 'Brother?'"

"I'm a Goron, Brother," said Darunia, "We all do that!" With this, he indicated the group of five Gorons standing with him, most about Darunia's size, one hunched over and favoring one leg, and one about twice Junko's size.

"What are you?" one of the Gorons asked, "You sort of look like a Goron, but then _not_ like a Goron."

"I'm a Wallop," Junko said shrugging.

SCENE BREAK

Finn, after some walking around and flirting with any remotely attractive female he could find, had decided to see if he could find someplace where he could do some target practice. Since he didn't want to ask for directions, he wandered aimlessly around the castle until he heard a voice behind him say, "So, whatcha doin'?" Finn turned around to see a blond-haired kid who was wearing all green and looked about eleven years old.

"Why do you wanna know, kid?" Finn asked back.

"Well," said the kid, "You've been wandering around here for Farore knows how long, and it's starting to annoy me, so I thought I'd see if you were actually looking for something or just wearing yourself out." Finn, figuring that this kid must work in the castle or something, said, "Hey, there's this thing called 'respect for your elders'. Maybe you should look it up." The kid looked Finn in the face and said, "Look, moron, I don't know who you are, but I'm Mido, Sky Knight of Terra Kokori, and for your information, I'm nineteen." Finn stared at this kid, confused, until he remembered that Marina had said that the Kokori usually looked a lot younger than they were.

"Oops."

SCENE BREAK

Stork had found his way to the hangar bay and was checking up on the _Condor_. He had tracked down Malon, who had said that she had found the main problems and could fix it, but it would take a while. She had even said that she could repair the shields. However, Stork wasn't too happy with the idea of some peppy red-haired _other_ mechanic working on his baby. He had already insisted that he be there when she was working and planned to spend every spare moment with his ship.

As he was double-checking to make sure no one had touched his emergency boxes, he heard footsteps somewhere near him. He quickly grabbed a frying pan and jumped out in front of... well, he wasn't quite sure what it was.

The thing was about as tall as he was, and was a light blue in color. It appeared to be amphibious, with scales and a long fin running off of its head, but he wasn't quite sure why it was there.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" Stork demanded, brandishing his frying pan menacingly.

"Rina," the thing said, "Mechanic." Stork stared at Rina and asked, "What are you?"

"Zora."

"Oh. Well, you aren't carrying any infectious diseases, are you?" Rina chuckled quietly at Stork's question and shrugged, as if to say, _I have no idea_. Stork edged away from her, just in case you could catch something by standing too close to a Zora.

SCENE BREAK

After hearing all that information about the Hylian League and the Grand Festival and the Seven Years' War from Marina, Aerrow decided he needed to think. He didn't usually just sit around and think, but this was such a shock, that he knew he needed to. He decided that he needed to find his skimmer and just fly around for a while. After asking around, he found out where their skimmers were and a good place to fly, he got onto his skimmer and took off.

He still couldn't believe everything he had found out in the past few days: there were terras out there with no connections to Atmosia, they even had their own Sky Knights without a Sky Knight council! And yet, they seemed to get along pretty well, aside from that war. He knew what a war was like; he and his father were both in one. Aerrow remembered hearing stories about red-haired female Talons who always robbed before they killed. He realized now that they must have been Gerudo, on loan from Ganondorf, the father of the very woman who now helped the new Storm Hawks when they were in trouble. He supposed Piper would call that irony.

Suddenly, Aerrow heard the sound of another skimmer, faint at first, but getting louder. Then, almost out of nowhere, a yellow skimmer with green-tipped wings flew up next to Aerrow's, and on it was Link.

"Nice skimmer," the Hylian Sky Knight said to Aerrow, "Are you any good at flying it?"

"Of course I am!" responded Aerrow, "What about you?" and he raced off, Link following close behind. For a while, the two flew silently, both showing off their speed, agility, and any tricks they knew. Finally, Aerrow landed, Link right next to him.

"Wow," said Link, "You're good." Aerrow smiled and said, "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself, although now that I'm seeing your skimmer up close, I'm thinking it did half the work." Link smiled and looked at his skimmer, "Beauty, isn't she? She's an Epona-class Hylian warhorse, a really good type, if somewhat old. I got her a few years back from a rip-off artist named Ingo. She wasn't much then, but Malon and I fixed her up and now I don't think there's a skimmer anywhere to match her. She's saved my life more times than I can count. It almost feels like she knows where I want her to go without steering."

"I know what you mean," said Aerrow, "My skimmer's pretty good too, although not nearly as good as yours."

"Well yeah, but you're the best skimmer pilot I've ever met," said Link, "and I've met a lot."

"Thanks," said Aerrow, who was really surprised that Link thought so highly of him already, "Y'know, I thought that you'd be..."

"More like Zelda? No, I'm not much like her at all really. I do love her, and she loves me, but we're almost complete opposites, y'know. It's a good thing we are too, otherwise I'm pretty sure some members of the Hornets would've killed her by now." Link laughed at his own joke, and Aerrow chuckled.

SCENE BREAK

_That night_

The alley was dark in Hyrule Town. The peddlers and citizens who had lived there had all gone to bed, so no one saw the hooded figure walk into the alley and turn on a communicator.

"Hello?" the figure said, "can you hear me? Yes, I'm secure. Of course I have a report, would I be calling you if I did not? The event is in a week and a half, it will be very busy and very distracting. You can strike then." There was a silence as the figure listened, then the figure said, "There is one other thing. There is a squadron here from Atmosia called the Storm Hawks. Is there any problem with that? No, I have it on good authority that they will be participating in the event. There should be no problem keeping them distracted. Yes, that is all."

On the other end of the line, Ephiram, the Cyclonian spymaster, said, "Thank you for the information, it was highly appreciated."

End of Chapter 8

**Authoress Note:** Oooh, there's a traitor in their midst! Can anyone guess who it is? I'll give you a hint: It's a member of a Hylian Squadron (I won't tell you which one), and their motive is similar to that of a Sky Knight in an early episode. Oops, that's two hints. Oh well! First person to guess correctly gets the canon character or OC of their choice into this story or one of its sequels!

VVVVVVVVVV


End file.
